


Gullible Step-Sister X Step-Brother

by Ashton210



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Hi i'm joshua i'm 25 and this is the story of my time with my AGS sister. I have dark brown hair and i'm not out of shape but im not the in the beast of shape.

My sister's name is Gwen has bright red hair but unlike me she is HOT she has DD cup breasts and an ass you can bounce a dime off. She also has AGS she was diagnosed when she was 16 but my mom was a teacher and homeschools her so no one would abuse her but sadly my mom passed on a few weeks ago and last week was the funeral and now gwen was living with him.

Gwen was a nice girl but her dad was a bastard he would beat me and treat his daughter like a queen and i was going to abuse his little princes he really didn't care about her that much if he jumped ship when she was diagnosed with a mental illness.


	2. 2

It was 9 Pm when i woke up and saw Gwen had made pancakes. I smiled she made AWESOME pancakes so a sat down to eat we both sat and ate together till we had finished.

"I cocked you clean,"she said standing up.

"Wait Gwen if you're living hear you're living by my rules don't worry you will love them," i said and she sat back down.

I started to list the rules.

Rule 1: you will cook and clean since I work.

Rule 2: you will only wear clothes I pick for you.

Rule 3: you are only allowed to watch shows I approve since some things may affect you're AGS.

Rule 4: for your own protection you will wear this collar it has a microphone speaker and a camera it will let me see what you are doing and talk to you when i need to

"Ok so that's all the rules for now if i have any others ill tell you now get to work," i said taking out my computer and thinking what to do next. Luckily there were a few forums on what to do with AGS patients both plan and sexual.


	3. 3

I let Gwen clean while I came up with more rules with help from the internet. I found Gwen putting away the cleaning supplies. "Gwen, I have some more rules to make your life easier."

"Oh, thanks, Joshua."

"You are the lady of the house and the condition of the house reflects back on you, but we have taken care of that since you know you are to keep it clean."

"Of course."

"Also, as the lady of the house, you must make sure the man of the house is always happy and content. A happy and content man of the house means the lady of the house is doing her job and will be well respected."

Gwen nodded. "Yeah, I can see that. How can I make you happy?"

"You don't know? That is not good. I'm so ashamed of you!"

"Oh, please, Josh. Just let me know!"

"Well, you will perform oral sex on me any time I want, and you will take my cum either in your mouth and swallow it...cum is great for you, or on your face as it's great for your skin."

"I can do that, but..."

"But what?"

"Um, I've never...you know...sucked...well..."

"You need practice then."


	4. 4

I decide Gwen needs to learn to suck dick, and I'm the best possible practice she could get. later, maybe I could give her some sort of internet tutorial. There must be at least some out there. I drop my pants to reveal my erect dick, at the which Gwen stares with interest.

"Then it's time to learn", I tell her, and she understands. She gets on her knees and edges forwards, my dick pointing straight at her slightly parted lips. As much as I want it to go faster, it's probably for the best that she goes slowly in the beginning.

She first gives my dick a tentative lick at the head, which feels like a prelude of what is to come. I motion for her to continue, which she does by slowly taking it between her lips. It feels like torture how slow she is going, although it feels fantastic when she finally starts to take it in her mouth, which is quite soft and warm.

Feeling that she got enough learning experience on her own, I grab her red locks and force her mouth towards me, causing my cock to push deep into her, reaching her throat and causing her to gag. I enjoy that feeling for a while before letting go slightly, but not enough for my dick to leave her mouth. She looks at me with an annoyed expression, no doubt not enjoying gagging.

"A man should always be dominant in sex, and it makes you horny to get dominated by a man", I tell her, and her expression quickly changes to one of lust. I then use my hands to push deeper again, before letting her bob her head. Her rate is surprisingly fast, and she isn't too bad, even if her style is a bit sloppy. Through my own pleasure I manage to see she is actually playing with her breasts as she does this. In my opinion he playing with her massive tits makes it even hotter.

That reminds me that I have to establish her new wardrobe, and I have some pretty decent ideas. Mom actually left us with a decent inheritance from her own parents, who apparently owned some big business, so I have cash to spend besides that which I get from my job. My distraction is what causes me to nearly not notice how close I was to coming. Remembering that seeing Gwen's pretty face covered in my semen became a life goal when she got AGS, I quickly pull out, just in time as my seed spurts all over her.

Some of it falls in her still open mouth, but she spits it out. I'll have to correct that. The rest covers Gwen's pretty face and red hair, giving her what I think is the best looks she's ever sported. I wonder what her dad would've done if he could see me, but he is long gone somewhere else. Being done, I put my pants back on and give Gwen some sort of ranking.

"Not too bad, but you need to work on your style. I'll give you some tutorials later, for now, make sure the house is clean. Also, you love drinking cum. I have to go shopping", I tell her, and she quickly nods before going to wash, as well as licking her lips for whatever cum is left there. Leaving her to do her own thing, I get some cash and head out to buy Gwen's new wardrobe.


	5. 5

I got Gwen's measurements and shoe size and went shopping. My first stop was Victoria's Secret. I told the sales girl I was shopping for my girlfriend and need a variety of matching bras and panties, not too conservative, but not slutty. I left with five matching pair in different colors and styles.

My next stop was a lingerie store that had more of a fetish feel. I bought some outfits with garters and hose and corsets. I found a pair of panties that had a heart-shaped hole cut out of the back too. Finally, I went to a costume/sex shop and bought a French maid outfit, a Japanese school girl outfit, and a knock-off Playboy bunny outfit. While I was there, I bought a remote control vibrator, vibrating panties, a remote control anal plug, and a ball gag.

Finally, I bought her some new shoes, all with heels between 4-6 inches. I headed home with my stash and found Gwen vacuuming the upstairs hallway. I stopped her. "Gwen, because I'm such a nice and helpful stepbrother who only has your best interest at heart, I bought you some new clothing totally befitting your station as lady of the house. You'll just love them. Go the garage, get them out of my car, and bring them to your room. I want you to model some for me."

Gwen gave me a big hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Oh, I'm sure you can find a way to repay me."

She kissed me on the cheek and quickly walked to the garage.


	6. 6

Gwen quickly returned with some of the clothes I got for her. She had to make a few trips in order to get them all to her room so she could try them out. I meanwhile wondered what I would like to see her wearing first.

Once she was done, I followed her into her room to get her to try out her new wardrobe. I looked over the things I got her and thought about what I should make her wear. After some deliberating I finally reached a decision that I was happy with.

"Gwen, you should try out your nee clothes, to show me how much you appreciate me. You aren't done cleaning, so I thought you should try the maid outfit on first. Scientists say people clean faster if they are wearing maid outfits. And it's faster if you don't have underwear on with the maid outfit", I told her, and she nodded, quickly stripping down in front of me and putting on the French maid outfit I bought her.

She looked great. Of course, it isn't a traditional outfit, it had a few "upgrades", in particular with how small the skirt is, which gave me a great view of her ass as she bent over to clean the floor better, or when she had to pick things up. It also showed her cleavage off more, which both looked better with her wearing no underwear. Gwen looked incredibly sexy in the maid outfit as she made her way around the house, dutifully cleaning it like she should. I began to feel my dick grow erect again, and couldn't wait to use Gwen again.

However, I left her to finish cleaning the house to do some research on computer, particularly about AGS studies and how it can develop, as well as cases of abuse of AGS, to make sure wouldn't be caught. There were rumors on how harsh prison sentences on AGS victim abusers were, and how it was even worse if you were their legal guardian, as I was to Gwen after Mom died and her dad bailed on her. Thankfully, she didn't actually have many friends, as she was always sheltered after she developed AGS. As such, keeping her condition, and my abuse of it to make her my sexy little slut wouldn't be too hard, which pleased me. Otherwise, I might've had to take extra measure which would just make the situation messy and annoying.

With that done, I also browsed for some sex toys, and set up orders for a few of them, as I knew Gwen had none, again due to her sheltered life after developing AGS and somewhat overbearing mom, and it would be fun to have her use some of them, maybe in front of me or on camera, for some role-play. There is was the possibility in my brain of using her to make porn. After all, she is very sexy, and I got her all that sexy clothing, and could easily get more with my available funds. Besides, porn could bring even more money in, getting her to contribute and make our economical standing even better.

Nevertheless, those concerns were for later. My concerns at that moment were to deal with my erect dick, and right in the house was the perfect way to do so. A sexy redhead maid who should be done by then with cleaning, and would let me fuck her anywhere, at any time.


	7. 7

I knew this was my best chance to finally see what it's like to fuck a woman up the ass, and who better than Gwen.

"Gwen, quick, we have to have anal sex right now! No time to question it, just follow me to the bathroom!"

"Oh my god!" said Gwen. She follows you to the nearest bathroom.

"Get on your hands and knees over the toilet!" I saw with fake urgency. "Put you face in the toilet right above the water and put your ass in the air!"

"Ok!" She does as she's told.

"This is really going to turn you on and orgasm, so just give in!"

I strip down then yank her panties down. "Going to use your pussy for lube." I slide my cock into her pussy and pump a few times to get it wet. I then pull out and slide it into her tight, virginal anus.

"Oh god!"

"No, you have to shout out, 'Fuck my slutty asshole!'"

"Fuck my slutty asshole! Oh god!"

I fucked her tight rectum but I did not last long before I shot my load. I mentally kick myself for not getting this on video.

"Hurry, now suck my cock clean!"

Gwen, still panting and moaning, turns around and sucks my cock clean.

"Damn, that's disgusting. How could you crave doing that?"

"You told me to," said Gwen after she pulled off my cock."

"I most certainly did not! You just enjoy the taste of your own ass combined with cum. Now for lying to me, do not clean up and leave your panties down. Get back to work!"

Gwen pouts but does as she is told. She gets up, with her panties around her thighs and gets back to work.


End file.
